Queen Chrysalis
|crimes = Malefic Kidnapping Identity theft Brainwashing Murder Incrimination Abuse Gaoling Conspiracy |type of villain = Sadistic Archenemy}} Queen Chrysalis (or also simply known as Chrysalis) is one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She appears as the main antagonist in Season 2's two-part finale "A Canterlot Wedding", Season 6's two-part finale "To Where and Back Again", the Season 8 episode "The Mean 6", and one of the three main antagonists of Season 9 (alongside Tirek and Cozy Glow). She was also featured as the main antagonist in IDW's first comic arc, The Return of Queen Chrysalis, as an antagonist in the ninth comic arc, Siege of the Crystal Empire and was the main antagonist of The Guardians of Harmony in the IDW specials. She was the (former) Queen of the Changelings who seeks to feed her subjects' hunger for love and later expand her rule across Equestria in the process. She is even now the archenemy of Starlight Glimmer, after her defeat in the finale of Season 6. She later becomes a member of the Legion of Doom, consisting of Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow, and was formally led by "Grogar", who was Discord in disguise. After they dispose of Discord and learn of his secret, Queen Chrysalis becomes the de-facto leader of the team until she and her teammates were defeated by the Mane Six and their allies. She was voiced by , who also voiced Trixie in the same series and also voiced Kevin in Ed, Edd n' Eddy. In her other forms, she was voiced by in her Princess Cadance disguise, and in her Applejack disguise. Appearance Queen Chrysalis is a changeling and thus a shapeshifter who is capable of taking many forms. She spends the entirety of "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1" and the beginning of "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2" in the form of Princess Cadance. Only the occasional flashes of her own green eyes and the color of her magic differ from that of Cadance's own. Her bridal gown was also different from Cadence's. In her true changeling form, she has black skin, sharp fangs, a pair of insectoid wings, holes in her legs, and no visible cutie-mark like any changeling. Unlike the rest of her kind, however, she also has dark green eyes with vertical, dragon-like pupils, a twisted and gnarled unicorn horn, a teal mane and a tail, a greenish saddle, bluish-green rib plate, and a small, black crown tipped with blue beads. Interestingly, her eyes have a double pupil: a vertical, dragon-like one within a normal round one. Her voice has a layered quality, as if two people were speaking in sync, and she stands as tall as Celestia. Her limbs and her torso are extremely skinny. In one alternate future created by Starlight Glimmer, Chrysalis disguised herself as Applejack, but with a more messy mane and tail. While disguised as Crackle Cosette, she appears as a regular unicorn with a olive coat, red mane, green eyes and green magic. She has a cutie-mark in the form of a ladybug standing above three leaves and is usually seen sporting a camera. After enhancing herself with the Bewitching Bell, the scalera in her eyes become yellowish-green, the tip of her horn constantly glows, her crown becomes a tiara that stretches down to her chin with the black part turning green and two extra beads, her wings grow larger, and she gains green horse shoes and a chestplate. Personality Chrysalis is best known for being manipulative, sadistic, cruel, and merciless. Being the Changeling Queen, she is easily the most skilled member of her race when it comes to using her powers to manipulate others, convincing everyone except Twilight of her Cadance disguise, despite not even bothering to act like the real one, also using said disguise to turn everyone against Twilight. She enjoys the suffering and misery her actions tend to cause others as well, taking satisfaction in shaming Twilight for being suspicious of her actions and telling her that no one will bother looking for her after trapping her, as well as taunting her friends for ignoring her suspitions until it was too late. However, when she is in a position of strength or has an advantage over her enemies, she will immediately take the opportunity to egotistically boast about herself and her success, which tends to result in her defeat. While her goals are driven by a desire for absolute power and control, she justifies her actions with a more "selfless" desire to provide sustenace for her subjects, who would wither without being nourished by the love of others. However, she is rather small-minded in helping her subjects, wanting them to see her as the only thing that capable of sustaining them while completely ignoring alternate methods, like sharing love, that would ensure them better. As such, she openly despises any attempt to convince her minions otherwise, utterly banishing and shaming Thorax for wanting to become friends with ponies. She is ultimately stubborn enough to outright reject the idea of friendship and Starlight's offer to change her ways, meaning that she hates redemption, instead swearing vengeance upon her for overthrowing. In the season 8 episode "Mean Six", Chrysalis starts to show signs of insanity, such as bragging her plans to lifeless pictures of the Mane Six, possibly due to the loneliness she's endured since her hive's uprising. Her madness is more evident in "The Beginning of the End", where she cackles manically while carving Changeling faces unto stumps to talk to. She also showed fear when she is awed and intimidated by "Grogar", having heard stories of the villain's reign of terror, although at one point became amused by his defeat at the hooves of Gusty the Great. At the end of the episode, her laughter, along with that of Cozy Glow and Tirek, is less maniacal and more reluctant. In "Frenemies", she is only concerned about her vendetta against Starlight Glimmer. and didn't like getting along with Tirek and Cozy Glow until she needed to team up with them. Chrysalis also believes that the magic of Friendship is like a "disease" and that she will not let it "infect" her like it did her kingdom. Chrysalis along with Tirek and Cozy Glow then decided to betray "Grogar". In the season 9 three-parter finale, Chrysalis shows off her sadism and brutality more than any other villain in FiM, approaching the level of G1 villain Tirac, by threatening to dismember Spike. However, she does some brief moments of compassion. This is shown when she catches Cozy, so she wouldn't get injured. That said, its unknown whether she does care about her allies or she only expressed concern for pragmatic reasons. In the comics, Chrysalis' personality is mostly similar to her depiction in the series, only she is typically seen as being more comedic. She has a tendency to implement cynical humor into her activities, and openly mocks her enemies to comical effect. Her temper is noticeably shortened as well, being unable to remain composure when annoyed by the Cutie Mark Crusaders for several hours. Despite this, she is shown to be even more cruel and sadistic than in the show. Her Fiendship is Magic issue shows her ransacking cities and draining people of love while taunting a king (whose bride she had impersonated) that she never loved him. She completely crossed the line by seemingly outright murdering one of the citizens of Wuvey-Dovey Smoochy Land in front of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and later threatening to dispose of them, due to having no use for them once the Mane 6 were in the Changeling Kingdom. She also revealed that she planned to brainwash Twilight into serving her before making her drain all of her own friends of their love, with it being heavily implied that she would also have her kill them afterward. She was also the only one who was aware of Radiant Hope's true plan to bring back Sombra, and was the only villain she recruited who showed no remorse for her actions, with her only issue with the Umbrums' return being that they would destroy Equestria and their would be nothing left for her and her minions to feed on. She is also vain enough to be offended and outraged when Twilight calls her "old". Powers and Abilities *'Changeling Biology': As a Changeling, Chrysalis in naturally imbued with various different abilities. **'Shapeshifting': Like other changelings, Chrysalis can take the form of anybody she desires, perfectly mimicking their voices and appearances, even gain their clothing when trainsforming into them, although her personality and magic color will still remain the same. **'Love Draining': Chrysalis can naturally drain the love and affection out of a pony or animal, both feeding her and leaving her victim weak and frail. Additionally, unlike most Changelings, the love she drains also enhances her own abilities as well, draining Shining Armor's love for Cadance alone making her powerful enough to defeat Celestia. In the comics, Chrysalis' love draining can also expand to magic as well. **'Enhanced Durability': As shown in both the television and comic continuities, Chrysalis and her Changelings can survive being blasted away thousands of feet and landing directly on the ground. With other characters, it is heavily implied that a fall of said magnitude, if much less, would be fatal, meaning that the Changelings can endure far more punishment than regular ponies. Though it is possible she recovered with her wings in the show, she also survives the explosion of her throne unscathed. It is possible she is completely impervious to any form of damage, though this could also be from becoming powerful after feeding off love. **'Flight': Chrysalis can fly for long distances without tiring. *'Magic': Chrysalis possesses some of the most powerful magic in the entire series, rivaling the likes of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Twilight Sparkle. When Tirek absorbed her magic in his second form, he was able to assume his third form which took the consumption of many unicorns, pegasi and earth ponies' magic. **'Magical Blasts': Chrysalis, like almost all other unicorns and alicorns, can fire extremely powerful magic blasts at her opponents. **'Pyrokinesis': Chrysalis can summon magic green fire. **'Mind Control': Chrysalis can influence the mind and thoughts of anyone around her by use of a mind control spell, which she used on Shining Armor, Lyra Heartstrings, Minuette and Twinkleshine. *'Biological Manipulation': Chrysalis is implied to have the ability to either manipulate her body in ways other than her shapeshifting or have little to no bones, as she can bend her limbs in ways impossible for other ponies and turn her neck a full 360 degrees. *'Intimidation:' Chrysalis was capable of intimidating her entire species in submission, and could scare away several creatures following her on Mount Everhoof. *'Immortality': In the comics, Chrysalis is stated to have been alive for hundreds, if not thousands of years without showing any signs of aging, making her one of the oldest characters in the series. Weaknesses *Chrysalis does not always do a good job acting like the pony she is impersonating, as her behavior while disguised as Cadance made Twilight suspicious of her. *Chrysalis is extremely arrogant, which has led to her defeat several times. *It is implied that, like other changelings that have not transformed, she grows weaker if she does not feed off love for a long time. *Chrysalis seems to take a long time in coming up with plans, as after her defeat at the end of Season 2, it took her four seasons to return, and afterwards she does not return for revenge until two seasons later. *According to Starlight, Chrysalis rules her people through intimidation and fear, which caused them to eventually turn on her. Relationships Allies * Lord Tirek: Chrysalis and Tirek share a strong relationship, as they learn to rely on each other, but it didn't start off that way. Chrysalis appears to hear about Lord Tirek before they met in the Season 9 premiere and is forced to team up with him and Cozy Glow. At first, she and Tirek are hostile toward each other, such as when Tirek tried to steal her magic one time and the fact that they bicker a lot. However, she did learn to tolerate him during the events of "Frenemies", and they begin to finally get along over their shared hatred of Twilight and her friends. When they reached the mountain, they can't get past the barrier protecting the entrance to the cave so they can get the Bewitching Bell. So Cozy suggests to Tirek to borrow Chrysalis's magic to penetrate the shield. Chrysalis assumed this to be a betrayal at first before Cozy explains the real reasoning why he has to take her magic. Chrysalis was genuinely concerned and worried that Tirek will leave both Chrysalis and Cozy behind after he gains her magic. However, Tirek, for the first time in his life, holds his end of the bargain by returning Chrysalis's magic to her, much to her shock and surprise. It was almost thanks to Tirek's action of honor that almost help Chrysalis realize the importance of teamwork. However, Chrysalis snapped out of it, claiming not to befriend Cozy and Tirek for the sake of not falling to the 'disease' that is friendship. However, she does hold her pact with her team and came up with a plan to dispose of "Grogar", unlock the Bell's power, and take over Equestria. Tirek suggests that if they win, they will destroy each other for whoever takes over Equestria. In "The Ending of the End - Part 1", Chrysalis reveals that once Equestria is conquered and their enemies defeated, they will all rule their kingdoms alone once more. She was even forced by Cozy Glow to compliment Tirek and she groans, simply saying "he's ... red". They also share a brief disagreement on how to deal with the returned Windigos as Chrysalis thinks that she will use the Windigos to her advantage and once Equestria is a frozen wasteland, she will use her magic to defeat the beasts and ponies will hail her as a hero that they will do anything she wants. Tirek considers her plan unwise and suggests they deal with the threat now. In the end, they continue to trust each other and help fight the Mane Six, before they were both defeated. * Cozy Glow: Similar to her relationship with Tirek, she shares a strong one with her fellow teammate Cozy Glow as well. Also, just like Tirek, she and Cozy didn't get along at first as they bicker a few times. She also gets annoyed by her own ego and selfishness, even if Chrysalis also shares this trait as well. However, unlike Tirek, she never heard of Cozy Glow and it is unknown if she questioned the fact that she is just a little filly. But she does learn to cooperate with Cozy, seeing her as a worthy ally. She even saved Cozy before she slipped and almost fell off of Mt. Everhoof, showing rare compassion toward her. It was also Cozy Glow who convinces Chrysalis to come up with an evil plot to turn everypony against each other, and they manage to succeed on it, for a short time anyway. Enemies * Starlight Glimmer: Since the events of the Season 6 finale, Chrysalis and Starlight had a very poor relationship to the point that she considers Starlight her arch-nemesis and vows revenge on her. The feeling is mutual with Starlight being disappointed when Chrysalis refused to reform. They share a brief battle in "The Ending of the End - Part 1" before she managed to defeat her thanks to absorbing the real Grogar's magic in the Bewitching Bell. However, Starlight Glimmer managed to be set free and helps take part in the final battle against Chrysalis and her teammates. * Discord: Chrysalis has admitted in "Frenemies" that she used to admire Discord when he was evil before friendship ruined him. In the Season 6 finale, Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings have captured the leaders of Equestria, which included Fluttershy, which made Discord angry at Chrysalis and went with Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, and Thorax to go rescue Fluttershy and the others. However, the Changelings managed to capture Discord and Chrysalis traps him in a cacoon. But Discord managed to escape after Chrysalis was defeated and dethroned from her position as Queen, swearing vengeance upon Starlight Glimmer in the process before she went into exile. Since then, Discord and Chrysalis have become enemies. In the Season 9 finale, she and her fellow villains are surprised when Discord is revealed to be Grogar all along after she and her teammates betray him and took his magic. Chrysalis decides to let Discord go as she considers him not a threat without his magic. However, she was unaware that Discord will warn the others of their plan to attack Equestria, thus ruining the Legion's chances for a surprise attack. But they did manage to beat Twilight and her friends, even defeating Discord as well while Twilight teleports away after her friends urge her to escape. While the ponies were trapped in cages, Discord was in chains and Chrysalis mockingly calls him, "Grogar". The remorseful Discord managed to almost trick Chrysalis into telling her how to use his chaos magic, but Tirek tells her and Cozy that Discord is lying. But after Discord insults Tirek, the Centaur blast him, causing a chain of events that led to Twilight's friends escaping. Later, Discord helps the Princesses turn her and her teammates to stone. * The Mane Six: Queen Chrysalis is one of the biggest enemies to the Mane Six, especially Twilight Sparkle, whom she interacted with the most out of the Mane Six. She sees Twilight Sparkle as a threat to her plans in the Season 2 finale, where she poses as Cadance to "marry" Shining Armor so that she can take control of Canterlot and eventually all of Equestria. Twilight is suspicious of her even when she posed as Cadance, mostly due to her different attitude and personality from the real Cadance. Chrysalis soon traps Twilight Sparkle in the caves beneath Canterlot. But before she can go with her evil plan, Cadance and Twilight manage to escape and expose the truth, which included Chrysalis's true identity. Chrysalis has her minions battle the Mane Six, and they manage to successfully capture them and returned to her. Chrysalis taunts Twilight that she is the only one who is suspicious of her behavior, while the rest of her friends were too caught up in wedding preparations. Soon, Chrysalis and her army are defeated by the combined efforts of Cadance and Shining Armor's love for each other. Later in the series, Chrysalis manages to secretly capture all of the Mane Six, thus making her one of the few villains who managed to beat the Mane Six. However, she is again defeated by Starlight Glimmer, Thorax, and her own hive who turned against her and the Mane Six are free. Now disposed of her position as Queen, she swears vengeance on not only Starlight Glimmer, but the Mane Six as well. She later teams up with Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow for the sake of getting revenge on Twilight and her friends and conquer Equestria. She and her fellow villains manage to overwhelm Twilight and her friends. Chrysalis reveals to Twilight that she and her teammates have turned all the pony races against each other. She even taunts Twilight over the fact that fear is stronger than friendship. Twilight's friends were captured while Twilight escaped. However this time, Chrysalis didn't go after her, telling Tirek that she is no threat. However, once Twilight's friends escape, Chrysalis managed to get the rest of the prisoners back in their cells before they deal with the rest. During the fight, Chrysalis almost plucked out Spike's wings to get Twilight and her friends to surrender. Just as they were about to finally defeat them, they were saved by an army of all the allies in Equestria and is eventually defeated. Others * King Sombra: Chrysalis and Sombra don't interact much, but Chrysalis has heard of him. The only time they met was in the Season 9 premiere, which is after Sombra was resurrected and teleported to Grogar's lair. Chrysalis mistakes Sombra for summoning her and her other fellow villains before "Grogar" shows up to reveal he was the one who brought them. During the scene, Chrysalis stands next to Sombra. Sombra refused to join "Grogar's" newly formed team and left to conquer Equestria on his own. Before "Grogar" forcefully sends him to the Crystal Empire, Sombra boasts to Chrysalis and the others that he alone can defeat those who oppose him, much to Chrysalis's annoyance. However, she did ask about Sombra to "Grogar" later, but "Grogar" reveals Sombra's failure in the crystal ball and warns them that could happen to them also if they doubt his plans. This forces Chrysalis to reluctantly join "Grogar". However, she soon plans with the other villains to betray the ram. It is possible that despite being annoyed by him and having one scene together, she did admire him. Reception Chrysalis received critical acclaim from critics and fans of the series. She was once regarded as "best villain", alongside Discord, by many, who loved her for being darker and having more epic battles than her two predecessors (as well as some praising her appearance and song). Chrysalis gained more popularity when Discord lost some due to his redemption, although Discord has since regained much of his popularity. She has appeared in some fan videos. Some have written fanfics that depict her as more sympathetic than depicted in the show. In Season 6, it is confirmed that the changelings do need the love energy to survive, or are at least severely weakened without it, but it's also established that there are ways of getting love energy without hurting anyone. She simply made it seem that way as a means of solidifying her position as their queen. The reception to Chrysalis is likely the reason she returned in the Season 6 finale when the creators seemed to decide against it for several seasons. Once again, Chrysalis's role in Season 6 received positive reviews, with fans saying that she came up with a brilliant plot to secretly kidnap almost all of the series' main protagonists, which included the Mane Six, the Princesses, Spike, and later Discord and Trixie. Again, she came close to actually winning in the end. However, she is once again defeated and overthrown by Thorax and Starlight Glimmer, setting all of the captured free, and Starlight tries to give Chrysalis a chance of redemption and continue being the leader her subjects deserve. However, she refuses and escapes, swearing revenge upon Starlight Glimmer and becomes a recurring villain in the later seasons. Her portrayal in Season 8 has gathered mixed reviews as she only appeared in "The Mean Six" and she created the Mean Six to do her bidding, but they soon betray her in the end. Fans were expecting her to think of a much smarter plan and a more epic return, which is why this episode is considered the weakest episode she appeared in. In Season 9, Chrysalis has gathered positive reviews once more as fans praised her chemistry with Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow. Some fans even ship Chrysalis with Tirek as they act like parents toward Cozy Glow, especially in the song "A Better Way To Be Bad". Fans also liked the fact that she acts as the de-facto leader for the Legion of Doom after the original leader "Grogar" is revealed to be Discord in disguise. Fans also praise Chrysalis's epic battle with Starlight Glimmer. Her final defeat though has gathered a mixed reaction. Most have accepted her final fate as they enjoyed Chrysalis as a villain and that she is unredeemable. However, others have wanted to see Chrysalis redeemed and were disappointed by the fact that she was turned to stone. In the end, she remained as one of the most beloved and popular villains in the series. Episodes and Appearances Quotes }} Trivia *She is the first major villain in the series to have a song (though the Flim Flam Brothers had a song before her, they were minor villains). She later shares a song with other main antagonists, Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow, in the episode "Frenemies". *Chrysalis is one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, alongside Lord Tirek, Cozy Glow, and Discord (before his redemption). She is also the third most recurring main antagonist in the series, appearing in 11 episodes. *Queen Chrysalis is regarded as the second most evil and cruel My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic villain, behind King Sombra. **In fact, she did come close to crossing the Moral Event Horizon in the Season 9 finale, when she threatened to pluck out Spike's wings, even when he is just a baby dragon, forcing the Mane Six to surrender. This could've made Chrysalis the closest G4 ever came to a Pure Evil villain alongside King Sombra, if it weren't for some of her compassion towards the other members of the Legion of Doom, and even toward Spike as well since she gives him back to Twilight after the Mane 6 surrendered. But she did deny the very concept of friendship, treating it as a disease, and is the first to snap out of it when she almost became friends with Tirek and Cozy Glow. Therefore, this shows that she is not as evil as King Sombra is. *Queen Chrysalis is one of the most popular and beloved villains of the series, having many fan art, fanfictions, merchandise, and etc. *Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings may be based off of Sinisteeds, dark, horse-like creatures who thrive on feeding off of love and emotion in the novel Gossamer by Lois Lowry. *Chrysalis is slightly similar to the Harry Potter antagonist, Lord Voldemort, whose final duel with Harry Potter inspired that of Chrysalis and Celestia. Voldemort's inability to love may be mirrored by Chrysalis's line about "not having any room for love in her heart". *Her name was never mentioned in her main episodes "A Canterlot Wedding", but was given by one of the show's creators and mentioned on the episode's script. She is also named in media such as the Elements of Harmony book. Outside of the title, her name was first mentioned in the comic by Fluttershy, although it is unclear how the ponies know her name. Twilight does not refer to her by name when she mentions "the changeling queen" in the Friendship Journal. In "The Cutie Remark: Part 1", her name was finally mentioned in the show. **In both the comics and the series, Fluttershy is the first pony to mention her name. *The fiery dome she creates around Twilight looks similar to the one created by Zelda from The Swan Princess 3. *One of her voice actors, Kathleen Barr, also voices another villain from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, the Great and Powerful Trixie. She also voiced the minor antagonist Hoops, when he's an adult. **Prior to the release of the episode, there was speculation that "Cadance" would turn out to be Trixie in disguise, out for revenge on Twilight. **She also does the voice of Roodaka from Bionicle, who is often compared to Chrysalis as the sinister queen of an insectoid race. Her voice is nearly the same. *It has been revealed that Queen Chrysalis will appear in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Journey of the Spark (the fan-made movie of the series). *Some fans speculate that Queen Chrysalis was once a special breed of pony (possibly a flutterpony from Generation 1) who was cursed to turn into a Changeling. *On page 11 of Friends Forever Issue #8, a sign under the Mount Monument observation deck reads "Sign the petition to add Queen Chrysalis to the monument" and bears Chrysalis' fresh signature, which in turn strongly suggests they have since recovered and are back to plotting and causing trouble for Equestria. *Queen Chrysalis is one of the four major villains who weren't outcasted before their actual appearing (Nightmare Moon was sent to the moon, Discord was turned into stone, King Sombra was trapped in the ice, Sunset Shimmer went to the human world, the Plunderseeds were held by the Tree of Harmony, Lord Tirek was imprisoned in Tartarus and the Dazzlings were banished to the human world), the other three being Starlight Glimmer, the Storm King, and Cozy Glow *In her FIENDship is Magic debut, she becomes the second antagonist that physically attacks Twilight, the first being Tirek. **Also, in her FIENDship is Magic comic, she becomes the second villain to appear victorious over the main characters, the first being the human versions of the Flim Flam Brothers. *It is unknown what effect the Elements of Harmony would have had on her, whether it would turn her to stone like Discord, whether it would destroy her like the Crystal Heart did to King Sombra on account of being pure evil, or whether, due to her apparent invulnerability, she'd be immune or resistant to it like the Pony of Shadows. It is implied the Elements would destroy King Sombra, although he was faking his death at the time. *Seasons 1, 3, 4, and 7 are the only seasons in which she does not appear. *Somehow, she recognizes both Tirek and Sombra when "Grogar" brings them together. It is unknown whether she witnessed their attempts at taking over Equestria in the present (or sent changelings to do so), or whether she was around a thousand years ago before their imprisonment. Chrysalis mentions Sombra has "returned"; it is unclear whether she referred to his imprisonment in ice a thousand years ago or his death in Season 3. *Of all major villains, Chrysalis has had the longest run without reforming, first appearing in Season 2 and has remained unreformed for the remainder of the series. Only Nightmare Moon and Discord appeared before Chrysalis, but Nightmare reformed in the second episode, and Discord reformed a season after his first appearance. The closest Queen Chrysalis ever reformed is in the Season 9 episode "Frenemies", but she realizes and stopped in her tracks, refusing to befriend Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow after working together to get the Bewitching Bell. However, she is still willing to team up with them so she can defeat her enemies and conquer Equestria. *In Season 9, Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy were thought to be secondary antagonists while "Grogar" is the main antagonist in Season 9. However, this all changed in the finale as "Grogar" is revealed to be Discord and thus, Chrysalis and her allies took over as the main villains of the season. *Queen Chrysalis, alongside Lord Tirek respectfully, are the third major villains to be the main antagonists of a whole season in Season 9; the others are Starlight Glimmer in Season 5 and Cozy Glow in both Season 8 and 9. This makes all four of them the main villains of a whole season. *She is the only villain to serve as the main antagonist in three two-part episodes. Starlight Glimmer, King Sombra, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow were each the main villain twice. *Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow are the final antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Navigation pl:Królowa Chrysalis Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Archenemy Category:Monarchs Category:Female Category:Trickster Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Master Manipulator Category:Monsters Category:Brainwashers Category:Provoker Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Lover Stealers Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Monster Master Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Strategic Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Greedy Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Immortals Category:Outcast Category:Liars Category:Brutes Category:Betrayed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Parents Category:Fighters Category:Animals Category:Evil Creator Category:Obsessed Category:Deal Makers Category:Charismatic Category:Wrathful Category:Parasite Category:Elementals Category:Envious Category:Criminals Category:Big Bads Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Incriminators Category:Minion Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Femme Fatale Category:Successful Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Imprisoned Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil from the Past Category:Cowards Category:Delusional Category:Servant of Hero Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Creation